


The Secret Language of Cocktails

by Nanononu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CEO, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, a failed attempt, barista, cocktails, courting, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanononu/pseuds/Nanononu
Summary: Too many coincidences happened that day.Like how I was in the need of a stress relieving drink that one specific night.Like how my drinking buddy just had to have some plans that he told me his favorite bar in exchange for his unfulfilled promise.Like how I let myself be guided in a place I’m not too familiar with.Like how I found that bar at the end of the staircase to the next floor.And like how I met you for the first time and fell in love almost immediately.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the manga called Between the Sheets By Hashimoto Aoi
> 
> This is a sad attempt of a “romance” so I’m sorry for errors.

Seungcheol sighed as he finally finished his work. Stretching his limbs after closing his laptop, he felt the tension in his shoulders lighten a bit.

Being the new CEO of his late father's company was much of a labor than he thought. Sure he was a competent man, but with him being too hands on with his company, he was bound to have more work and stress than what he bargained for. Seungcheol sluggishly stood up from his seat and grabbed his coat that hung loosely on the table. It was late 11 pm and he needed some stress reliever to take his mind off work for the weekend.

Seungcheol took out his phone from his coat's pocket after wearing the said clothing and called his best friend/drink buddy. He was now out of his office and was walking to the elevator when the call got cut off. Seungcheol huffed and sent a text message after getting off to the ground floor, greeting the building's guards on the process.

Seungcheol was now walking towards his parking space and still there was no reply. He unlocked his car and hopped in, trying to call his friend once again, sighing in relief to hear the line pick up from the other end before closing the vehicle’s door.

"Text me where you are at. Let's go drink. I'm picking you up." Seungcheol said and was about to end the call when the person from the other line hissed and sighed in an uneasy tone which Seungcheol picked up.

"Sorry hyung, I promised Wonwoo a late night movie date." Seungcheol could imagine the down face of his friend making him roll his eyes before replying, "and you promised me a drink, Mingyu."

Seungcheol heard the subtle flinch in the voice of Mingyu. "I- I promise I'll treat you some other time, just not tonight hyung." Mingyu whined, making Seungcheol roll his eyes again, but now with a smile.

"Fine, have fun with your lover you bastard. I can't believe you'd ditch me again." Seungcheol chuckled and teased as he put his phone on speaker and placed it on the holder. He heard Mingyu chuckle in defeat as he was now reversing. "I promise hyung, next time. Besides, if you'd like, I'll recommend you my hidden gem as a trade off." Mingyu suggested making Seungcheol's left brow raise in reflex of interest.

Seungcheol was now out of the building's parking area and was driving along the main road before replying to Mingyu. "You sure are desperate to finally tell me your haven huh?" Seungcheol asked in a tease making Mingyu chuckle again before replying, "Yeah, now listen." Mingyu started with a pause then spoke once again, "Remember that place where you recommended me a good suit tailor? Turn right from there and then turn left on the second intersection. Park in front of the small café called Rose Quartz. It shouldn't be that far from your building." 

Right as Mingyu continued giving directions, Seungcheol was now at the tailors'. "If you reach the café, there's this narrow alleyway just to the right of the shop, go there until you see some stairs on your left. Just go up. You'll see it." Mingyu added as Seungcheol hummed in reply just as he was parking his car.

Seungcheol was now getting ready to get off his car, taking his phone before exiting the vehicle. A low voice suddenly was heard from the other line and Seungcheol knew who it was. "Thanks Gyu, now get back there. Don't want to keep your date waiting now, do we?" Seungcheol smirked teasing the younger as they then exchanged goodbyes and ended the call before closing the car's door.

Seungcheol was now facing the closed café and took a quick glance at his surroundings. Despite the fact that it was near midnight, the street was moderately filled with people, few were walking and chatting, some were on their phones, others in their cars passing by him every few moments. It was a fairly busy street yet it was somehow calming.

Seungcheol breathed in and relaxed as he reminded himself of what he was doing there in the first place. He walked through the narrow alley and stopped when he saw the stairs to his left. Carefully, he walked up and let the low lighting of yellow lamps lead him to the second floor's glass door.

Seungcheol stood by the door, examining the small space just before the said glass door. The place had the comforting smell of oak and red wine. His eyes landed on the small sign board at the top of the door before raising his brow.

"Serenity, huh?" He asked himself as he turned the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. The small bell chimed at his action as he was greeted by a small bar counter that had ten chairs from end to end. There were only a few people in the room, like the man in dressed in a gold satin Versace long sleeve shirt sipping some red wine on the far end of the counter reading a book, the foreign looking man in a white tux sitting one seat apart from the aforementioned person chatting with a supposed friend in a brown tux while downing some root beer, and one man in an all velvet suit sitting on the fifth chair sipping a red cocktail as the other person behind the counter was cleaning some glasses.

Seungcheol already loved the place, the classy and elegant ambience of the bar as the soft music Jazz Bar played on the small speakers attached to the walls. He made his way to the counter, sitting on the first chair and made himself comfy while checking out the array of bottles on the wall behind the island. "A drink for the gentleman?" The soft voice of the long lavender haired bartender asked with their back facing the gents on the counter while Seungcheol was still scanning the bottles and labels on the shelf.

"I'll take a suggestion. Surprise me." Seungcheol replied before glancing at the bartender's way. The bartender then turned to Seungcheol and smiled nodding as he placed the wineglass he was wiping on one of the trays filled with other wineglasses. Seungcheol's breath hitched at the sight of the bartender as his eyes took in the beauty of the man with his long lavender hair tied into a low ponytail with his bangs untucked from his ear. The said man was dressed in white long sleeves that was accented with a black bowtie and a jet black waistcoat that hugged the man's frame perfectly paired with black slacks and shiny black shoes.

Seungcheol's lips slightly parted and formed a smirk as he realized what he was doing before looking away, back to the bottles on the shelves. He was dazed at the fact that the man that's now mixing his drink was a heavenly combination of beauty and elegance. In fact, he was gorgeous. Too gorgeous.

"Are you fine with cocktails mister?" The gorgeous bartender asked, snapping Seungcheol out from his trance. The latter nodded his head and smirked. Adding the thin slice of fruit to the rim of the glass, Seungcheol was served his drink.

"Daiquiri?" Seungcheol asked as he accepted the glass and drew it closer to him. The bartender smiled before replying, "I heard it was quite humid tonight, so I thought something refreshing would be good." he explained as Seungcheol took a sip of the freshly brewed cocktail.

Seungcheol had to admit, it was good for someone like him with a kind of picky taste. "Your daiquiri has this subtle dryness to it, it's perfect." Seungcheol complimented locking eyes with the smiling bartender. "Perhaps that's the effect of the extra bit of rum I added into it. I'm glad it is to your liking." The bartender commented with a smile and continued wiping another wine glass. Right then, Seungcheol knew he's going to be a regular.

  
  


Serenity had easily become Seungcheol's go-to place to grab a drink and just forget the world. It didn't take him long to know how the lone bartender was actually the owner of the small bar and that everyone knew him by the title 'Master'

Seungcheol frequently visited (and by frequent, that meant every late night after he got off from work,) and the other regulars there got acquainted to him really quickly. The regulars of Serenity had this silent consensus to be there and bask in Master's beauty while enjoying their drinks.

Master knew he had every one of his regulars whipped for him, as some even tried to ask him out, but Master never intended to mix his personal affairs with his work. He had to politely decline each of his regulars' advances, may it be from men or women. Everyone knew Master was a diamond that they couldn't get their hands on. They even had this running gag among other regulars about Master being married to his work. However, Seungcheol was going to argue with that.

The door chimed as Seungcheol walked inside the bar. "Welcome back, Seungcheol shi. Anything specific you'd like for tonight?" Master greeted and asked while Seungcheol made himself comfortable at his usual seat. "Surprise me." Was what he replied with his matching smirk, making Master nod and smile before preparing the drink.

The bar was quite crowded as there were only three chairs empty. Seungcheol chatted with his formed acquaintance; the people sitting beside him that were already a little tipsy. Master then placed a reddish cocktail in front of Seungcheol as the latter willingly accepted the drink. "High Hat... Interesting." Seungcheol commented and took a sip. "I figured you'd love a more dryer taste with a mix of Cherry brandy and some fresh lemon juice." Master flashed a smile as strands of his lavender bangs fell onto his angelic face.

Seungcheol always loved the drinks he got and would always give a compliment to the taste. "By the way, would you be interested to join me for dinner at Pierre Gagnaire, Master?" Seungcheol invited as he set his empty glass down. Hearing the invitation, Master was taken aback, eyes wide, as the gent next to hin choked on air. "I recently became friends with the owner there. I'm sure I can ask them to reserve a table for us." Seungcheol added with a smile.

Though the regulars knew of the constant flirtatious attempt of Seungcheol to go out with the Master, the sudden invitation still got them shocked. "Hold up, Seungcheol! Did you just say Pierre Gagnaire? Isn't it almost impossible to get a reservation there?" The gent in an all matte black suit who Seungcheol knew as JR asked in shock, still recovering from choking on air by clearing his throat with water.

Master politely smiled and avoided eye contact to the smiling Seungchol and replied, "Even though that sounds like an amazing experience, I set a rule to myself not to see any of my customers outside of the shop." Master politely declined as JR patted the sighing Seungcheol's back, "Of course, Master is as strict as always. Better luck next time." JR chuckled.

The regulars continued chatting, their glasses kept getting filled until the numbers slowly went down as everyone was leaving by midnight. By now, Seungcheol was the last customer still in the room. He finished his supposed last glass of a High Hat but a glass of a new drink on the rocks was slowly slipped to his front.

Seungcheol glanced at Master with shock and confusion lacing his face, "I don't think I ordered this?" He asked as Master let out a soft giggle. "The invitation just now, is it still available?" Master asked with a smile making Seungcheol's face light up.

—

The arranged date for their dinner finally came as Seungcheol picked Master up from the bar and drove to Pierre Gagnaire. The two men were seated at a table quite secluded from the rest as they enjoyed a glass of wine before their meal was served. They had a casual talk mainly about Serenity and had a leisurely time.

Master had already finished his second glass of the wine as he heaved a relaxed sigh at the last gulp. "You seem to be enjoying that drink." Seungcheol commented comfortably leaning on the table, a smirk tugging his lips as Master relaxed himself on his seat. "I can't help it because it tastes really delicious. This aged wine was a very good choice." Master replied as a butler refilled his empty wine glass.

Seungcheol couldn't help but lovingly stare at the gorgeous man seated across him with his lavender hair free from his usual hair tie and dressed in a fine white suit rather than the usual one he wears at the bar. He was even more stunning to Seungcheol.

Master noticed the intensity of Seungcheol's gaze and asked what was wrong to which the latter replied, "Nothing really, I'm just enjoying being able to see you outside from the bar, but I was really surprised you accepted my invitation." Master chuckled before replying back, "You're right." Master paused before speaking again, "I don't want to sound arrogant but I don't usually go out with customers like this; I don't want them to get their hopes up." Master continued as he swirled his right pointer finger on his hair

Seungcheol smirked and teased, "I see. When you accepted my invitation, I thought I finally had a chance with you." faking a pout towards Master, the lavender haired male felt a bit bad but Seungcheol just chuckled making Master chuckle as well at the sudden awkward silence that might have happened then.

Their food was finally served, and the two slowly enjoyed their meal. "Well, to be completely honest, there aren't many chances for a man like me to go out to such a nice restaurant like this so, I ended up accepting your offer." Seungcheol was surprised by the straight forward confession from Master and complemented so. “I like your straightforwardness. Are you enjoying dinner so far?” 

“Yes, definitely! The wine list is so extensive, it works as a great reference for my work, and the food tastes great too.” Master replied as they took bites of their food. “I’m glad to hear that. You know, even if people come to your bar specifically for your beauty, I don’t think it’s just that.” Seungcheol comments. “It’s your warm hospitality and thought you put into each and every drink that makes such a wonderful atmosphere in the bar that draws them to keep coming back.” Seungcheol added making Master’s cheeks flash a reddish hue. “You’re younger than me, but I can confidently say that you are a very talented bartender.” Seungcheol ended with a warm smile before taking another bite of his food.

“What a flatter. Thank you.” Master thanked Seungcheol for the compliment as he giggled to try and hide his flustered state. "Don't let your guard down. I may have some ulterior motives." Seungcheol smirked as he finished his meal. Master chuckled as he finished his plate as well before he replied, "How honest of you, is that also why you opened a bottle of Chateau Lafite for us?" Master then sipped from his nth refill of the wine.

Seungcheol leaned back on his seat sipping the glass of wine as well. "I just asked if they had any good wines and I was in luck. It's not something that I can get my hands on everyday." Seungcheol replied, locking eyes with the lavender haired male. “I, too, was able to taste this splendid wine because you were here.” Seungcheol lifted his almost empty wine glass asking for a toast which Master obliged to.

The two gents were having the most of their time chatting about their lives over some fine wine and meal course, exchanging a few chuckles here and there and the unnamed tension between their gazes. As the night headed deeper, Master was getting drunker with the fine wine he kept drinking and by the time they had to leave, Master was a giggling mess. The pair headed out of the restaurant as the valet handed Seungcheol the keys to his car. He slightly nodded as the valet excused himself.

Master was clinging to Seungcheol's left arm, still giggling and drunk, face flushed a deep red but still gorgeous to Seungcheol's eyes. "For someone who works with alcohol as a full time job, you sure are pretty lightweight Master." Seungcheol smirked, loving the close contact with the long haired beauty as both got in the car.

The giggling drunk was fastened to the seat in the front before Seungcheol sat on the driver's side.

"Yoon Jeonghan." A soft almost whisper like reply rang in Seungcheol's ears, followed by giggling. The latter raised his brows in amusement as a smirk was etched on his face. "Well then, Jeonghan, should I escort you back to your home?" Seungcheol asked as Jeonghan nodded and giggled, "The bar..." before Seungcheol sped away.

After a while, the two finally were back in Serenity. Seungcheol set Jeonghan on the bar's counter as the sudden cold feeling of the tiles sent a shiver up the angel's spine. The former then got a glass of water and tried to make Jeonghan drink it but Jeonghan only pushed the glass away and jumped off the counter. Jeonghan stumbled but Seungcheol managed to catch him just in time making the former giggle and booped the older's nose.

"Wait here~" Jeonghan giggled as he made Seungcheol sit down before heading to grab a glass. Seungcheol worriedly watched as Jeonghan mixed a new cocktail and placed the glass in front of Seungcheol. Jeonghan leaned on the counter with his chin resting on his right palm as he waited for the male in front of him to drink while he smiled and giggled.

"Is this your way of inviting me Mr. Yoon? A Little Kiss for a cocktail?" Seungcheol smirked and got a giggle in turn “So, what’s your answer?~”. The two never broke eye contact as Seungcheol mirrored Jeonghan, leaving a small space in between their faces. Seungcheol lifted the glass and playfully let the glass' rim touch Jeonghan's bottom lip before drinking the red liquid.

Seungcheol breathed out as he finished the cocktail, his hot breath tickling Jeonghan's face making him bite his lower lip. Seungcheol then slowly closed the gap as Jeonghan's eyes fluttered shut.

The kiss started out sweet but got heated the longer their lips connected. Seungcheol took the lead as he cupped Jeonghan's face and playfully bit his lower lip making the latter gasp. Seungcheol used that chance to let his tongue explore every part of Jeonghan's mouth and suck on the angel's tongue making Jeonghan whimper and quietly moan into his mouth.

The counter that separated them was the only thing holding them back from crossing the line. Seungcheol broke the kiss with a soft but deep grunt as he let Jeonghan breathe. The lavender haired male whined at the sudden loss of warmth and contact as he slowly fluttered his eyes open to see Seungcheol smirking. Jeonghan held Seungcheol's collar and tried to kiss the man but was stopped by the latter's finger. "We'll continue this next time when you're sober Han." Seungcheol said, smirking before quickly pecking the angel's lips.

Jeonghan giggled and nodded as he let go of the man's collar and properly stood up. Seungcheol followed as the two headed towards the glass door. "You should get home now. It's late..." Jeonghan was barely able to say as his eyes were slowly giving away to sleepiness. "Will you be alright here?" Seungcheol asked as Jeonghan replied with a smile and a nod. Seungcheol smiled back and planted a kiss on Jeonghan's forehead, "See you soon, Jeonghan." he bid and went out the door with a loving smile on his lips.

—

It was late eleven in the morning and Jeonghan just woke up with a really bad headache as he groggily got out of his bed and headed to shower. He knew he was hungover from the amount of wine (almost a bottle's worth) that he drank last night. Jeonghan took off his clothes from last night and stepped into the comfort of the warm shower water.

'Last night…’ Jeonghan paused as the memory from last night all came back flooding in his mind. He felt his face flush red, he whined and tried to cover his face, "No way! I just made out with him!" Jeonghan whisper–yelled to himself as he let the water run down from his hair to his face, down to his feet.

He bit his lip as his mouth remembered the feeling and the taste of the man he did those things with. He mentally cursed, he knew he liked the man, but he didn't really expect to want him that much to the point of breaking the rule he placed on himself.

Jeonghan fought with his desire for the one night fling as he kept reminding himself that he shouldn't fall for men like him. Meanwhile, in a company somewhere in the city, a certain business man was all smiles and sunshine as he did his work. Said man was obviously in a good mood and people knew, his secretary even got concerned with the unusual behavior of his boss.

"You're awfully in a good mood. It's getting creepy." A man in a gray suit commented, making Seungcheol face him still with his gummy smile. "Is it the person from the bar you've been going to lately?" The secretary asked as Seungcheol flinched but smirked, "You really know me too well Chan." Seungcheol replied as Chan rolled his eyes. "It's a nice bar, not to mention that the master is extremely my type, and I finally landed a date with him last night." Seungcheol added with a smile.

"But are you really just satisfied with one night, sir?" Chan asked, grabbing the documents he needed from Seungcheol's table. The latter smiled to himself as he reminisced the events of last night, the heat of their mouths that were pressed together, the ragged breathing as they gasped for air, the taste of last night's drink that lingered in their mouth, and the sensation of their tongues that danced.

No, Seungcheol surely wasn't satisfied. Instead, he was interested in getting more of that pleasure; the high of that one night that he had always wanted since he first laid eyes on Jeonghan.

It was bad. He was getting addicted and he knew it.

—

The small chimes rang as Seungcheol entered the bar's door, immediately going to sit at his usual spot next to JR as the latter greeted him back after not being able to see each other for some time. It's been a busy time for Seungcheol and the moment he got some leeway after his work hours, he stopped by at Serenity, missing the place.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol's eyes met, making the former slightly flinch before putting his usual angelic smile. "Seungcheol shi, it's been a while." Jeonghan greeted. "Yeah, it's been almost three weeks since that day, huh?" Seungcheol replied back as he took off his coat and relaxed himself.

"Whoa, what's this? What do you mean by 「that time」? Did you guys actually go on a date?" JR asked with a shocked face as he kept eyeing the two back and forth. "We just happened to run to each other by chance. That's all." Jeonghan was quick to cut JR off but he just raised his brow and sipped back on his drink.

While Jeonghan and Seungcheol talked about what the latter was getting, Seungcheol's mind was filled with questions. 'Does he not want the other customers to know?' He asked in his thoughts. Jeonghan served a drink and thanked the gent for his patience. It was a mixture that had brandy on the rocks that had the sweet aroma of almonds. "Amaretto?" Seungcheol asked as he took a sip.

"Yes, it's called a French Connection. I figured you'd like it since Seungcheol shi usually eats heavier dishes in the end." Jeonghan replied with his usual smile. Seungcheol paused to think before he chuckled a reply, "I see, now that I think of it, that is true." He started. "You really know me well, master." Seungcheol continued with a smirk which was then countered with a smile from Jeonghan, "Of course, I always know when it comes to my regular customers."

The reply from the bartender got Seungcheol thinking, 'Why does it feel like I'm being rejected?' He asked himself, but his thoughts gut cut off by the ringing of the bell chime of the bar’s door. Jeonghan's face suddenly lit up when he turned to the direction of the door. The action made Seungcheol eye the sudden change of expression from Jeonghan's face before glancing at the person who caused such a reaction.

A fine gent with brown hair and soft features entered the small bar with a shy smile. He was dressed in a white turtleneck sweater and a beige coat that hung loosely on his frame. "Hey! I thought I'd stop by for a drink since it's been a while." The new gentleman greeted as he sat on one of the chairs further from Seungcheol.

Jeonghan and the new man were sharing a conversation with both of them exchanging smiles and giggles. To Seungcheol's eyes, they were definitely close. He's never seen Jeonghan smile like that.

JR bid goodbye as he was the last of the other regulars to leave. Now, in the small bar was just Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and the man. Seungcheol kept eyeing the two and was watching their actions.

The man was chuckling as he fiddled Jeonghan's silky lavender hair while Jeonghan was blushing and giggling cutely. After their small chat subsided, Jeonghan noticed Seungcheol's stare as he asked him what he'd like, with a smile.

Seungcheol sighed, he saw Jeonghan flash his smile, that same smile he showed to the other regulars. "Yes? I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you Jeonghan." Seungcheol asked, making Jeonghan flinch. "Ah. Seungcheol shi, please refrain from calling me by my first name here." Jeonghan spoke quietly as his eyes averted to look at the counter.

Seungcheol didn't know why the words left his mouth. Maybe he just wanted to see if his words could change the bartender's expression, but he just asked. "You like him, don't you?" Jeonghan flinched once again.

"I'm not quite sure what you are talking about." Jeonghan replied with a warm smile gracing his lips as his eyes shimmered with the bar's low lights, cheeks showing a faint reddish tint.

But Seungcheol soon realized how it was naïve for him to think that way.

—

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The eyes of rejection from Jeonghan didn’t leave Seungcheol’s mind, and for hours, he kept thinking how Jeonghan’s actions toward the gentleman from before was something that screamed their closeness on his face. Since then, Jeonghan continued to act as if that night hadn’t happened. The bartender kept his professional line drawn between them so much that Seungcheol had started to doubt, to think as if what happened to them that one night had been nothing but a dream.

“So you’re telling me that all the excitement from yesterday was all just an illusion?” Chan huffed, arms on his hips with his right foot tapping slightly as he listened to his boss’ rants. “Geez, thinking about that shit during work… Are you in fucking highschool?” Chan added with a frown on his face. He may be just a secretary, or he may be a tad younger than Seungcheol but, Chan was someone who was in this line of work before he was, by work titles, Seungcheol was the senior but that doesn’t mean Chan holds back in lecturing the poor guy as instructed by his father. In fact, they were more like a pair of brothers first, before the business stuff arrived in Seungcheol’s life.

“You don’t understand Chan. It’s actually pretty depressing getting dumped you know—“ Seungcheol sighed as he rests his chin on the palm of his hand, leaning on his table.  _ Does that even count as being dumped? _ Chan asked himself before sighing, trying not to roll his eyes. “Why don’t you try being more persistent? Up until now, you got everything you wanted without that much work, so wouldn’t it be a good experience to put in more effort for once?” Chan didn’t mean any offense to whatever he may have advised the CEO and Seungcheol knew that.

Seungcheol smiled and sat properly on his chair. “Thanks mom, your advice is always so helpful!” Seungcheol replied in a way that was sincere but also teasing the younger man a little bit. Seungcheol laughed as he saw the irritation in Chan’s face. “Just so you know, I’ve got special plans for you if this starts affecting your work,” Chan said with a cold glare towards Seungcheol which made the latter surrender. “Right, you got a point,” Seungcheol pouts as he finally opens the files that were sitting on his desk.

The day ended quite earlier than what Seungcheol initially thought as he was now back at Serenity, just about to sit at the usual spot as he was greeted by Jeonghan himself as the bar had just the two of them at the moment. “It’s rare for you to come in early,” Jeonghan added as he dried some glasses with a clean towel. Seungcheol smiled just as Jeonghan asked what he wanted to drink. “I think I’d like to drink something on the lighter side today,” Seungcheol replied and Jeonghan was quick to suggest a cocktail which got the former’s approval and started to mix the ingredients.

Seungcheol got his Highland Cooler with some scotch and ginger ale served in a clear tall glass. Seungcheol’s seemingly dazed state got cut off as the cold drink appeared in front of him. He glanced up to meet Jeonghan’s eyes before letting out what had been bothering him for quite some time. “I came here to ask you something,” he started as he took a small sip of his drink before continuing, “I’m gonna ask you directly. Are you in a relationship with that man, Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asked as Jeonghan subtly stiffened, trying his very best to keep his composure. “Please stop calling me by my name during work,” Jeonghan almost glared at the gent sitting by the island but quickly tried to distract himself by the glasses he had been drying. Jeonghan needed to keep his eyes away from meeting Seungcheol’s gaze.

“I don’t know how you got that kind of misunderstanding, but he and I are just childhood friends,” Jeonghan replied before hearing a confused “huh?” from the older man. Jeonghan stopped what he was doing and placed his right palm on the counter as he leaned on it for support. “Look, his family owns a liquor store and I get my supplies from them. Sometimes he stops by like that. On top of that, He’s already a dad and a married man for 5 years,” Jeonghan finished. Seungcheol was left staring at Jeonghan’s eyes as he breathed out a soft sigh, “A dad… I see…” 

Seungcheol knew how silly it was for him to be relieved over something trivial as that. He felt his chest relax and for some reason, Chan’s nagging echoed in his head. A small smile graced his lips as he remembered. “Just like a highschool student…” he whispered to himself and shrugged it off as nothing when Jeonghan asked what he meant. Seungcheol finally stopped staring at Jeonghan’s eyes as he let them travel down to Jeonghan’s hand that was resting on the counter. His gaze softened as he let his left hand caress Jeonghan’s making the latter flinch at the contact. “But, then, why do you keep refusing me? I haven’t even gotten another chance with you since that time…” Seungcheol trailed off intertwining their fingers together. “And here I thought we were quite compatible…?” Seungcheol added.

Jeonghan immediately retracted his hand behind his back and averted his eyes as he stuttered out a reply, “I will admit that part was true but…” Jeonghan’s words trailed off as Seungcheol made a close eyed smile, “Right? Well, I don’t really mind whether you already have a lover or not,” Seungcheol stated as his thoughts finished what his motive was,  _ because if that’s the case, I’ll just steal your heart away. _

The off remark made something click inside Jeonghan as he forcefully grabbed Seungcheol’s collar and brought their faces closer. Jeonghan was pissed. So pissed that he blurted out things that he never even thought of saying to pose as a threat. Their eyes were locked on each other, Seungcheol’s wide by surprise and Jeonghan’s glare of conviction as the latter barked, “I do admit that from just that one drunken fling, our bodies were compatible, but that’s all there is to our relationship. Do you perhaps want us to be something more?” Jeonghan stared deeply into Seungcheol’s eyes before continuing his stand, “Well, if you are really trying to make me your  _ lover _ you need to try a little harder. Go back to square one and try to win me over with everything you got!” Jeonghan let go of the other man’s collar and breathed to calm himself after the sudden outburst. The events that happened the rest of Seungcheol’s stay were merely a blur for Jeonghan as the day ended vaguely in his memories.

Clearly realizing what was wrong, and suffering from his out of character behavior, Jeonghan hugs his knees to his chest burying his face between the small space as he dies of embarrassment just by retelling the events of yesterday and their fateful encounter to his laughing best friend. The best friend in question, Joshua, was having a good laugh as he teased Jeonghan while Jeonghan’s face flushed red. “Joshuji, can we pretend it’s about someone else?” Jeonghan sulked as he thought how absurd the events were. “What are you sulking about? I mean, you actually meant it right?” Joshua asked as his laughter died into soft giggles.

“NO! I just didn’t want him to get his way!” Jeonghan defended himself, still hugging his knees. Joshua crouched down to meet Jeonghan’s sitting height and teasingly smiled, “You know, you always get too hot headed when someone hits the bullseye...” Joshua said earning a pout from the other. “And… regardless of how drunk you were, it’s your fault for inviting him,” Joshua then added, still a teasing smile rested on his face.

“But in my defense, he stopped coming after that for a while so it made me think it was just a fling, and he then suddenly shows up and suspects you as my lover, so that means he only thinks of me as someone who sleeps around even if I’m already in a relationship, right? That freaking annoys the hell out of me. I’m not a hoe!” Jeonghan retorts as Joshua’s brows raise in interest. “Hey… that kinda sounds like…” Joshua replied trailing off, eyes wide, as an idea popped in his head. The sudden change in Joshua’s face made Jeonghan question what it was about, but Joshua merely dismissed it as something trivial.

Both the men stood up as their small talk was about to end. “Well… It’ll be interesting to see how this Seungcheol shi will play his next move,” Joshua said while he fixed himself. Jeonghan sarcastically chuckled as he replied back, “You serious? I doubt he’s ever gonna show up again. Anybody would get scared away if they got told off like that.” Joshua playfully smiled at Jeonghan, causing the latter to feel unsettled, “Really though?” was Joshua’s last reply as the brunet waved goodbye and went out the front door. At that moment, Jeonghan had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

That bad feeling was then answered that same day during the open hours of the bar. Just as Jeonghan was entertaining his regulars, Seungcheol walked in the glass door of the small place, a bouquet of purple roses in tow and a charming smile on his face as his dimples were shown. Jeonghan’s irk was difficult to hide behind his usual professional facade when Seungcheol was walking towards his usual seat to give Jeonghan the flowers as the other regulars cooed.

“Seungcheol shi’s at it again!”

“Awwe, is Master finally going to be taken soon?”

“Been watching some dramas lately bro?”

The regulars present teased as Seungcheol replied, “I saw them at the florist on the way here and bought them because it reminded me of Master…” Seungcheol flashed his gummy smile and handed Jeonghan the bouquet. “But, coming here made me realize that the real person is much more beautiful.” Seungcheol added, making Jeonghan put on his service smile as the latter thanked him for the gift. Jeonghan despite being all smiley and welcoming was holding himself back from causing a scene right there and then, and scaring away his customers. He wouldn’t want to risk his small business over a petty love issue (if you can call it love). Instead, he served the older a drink with a glare that clearly meant,  _ I’ll deal with you later,  _ sent to Seungcheol’s way making the other just smile and accept the drink and sit in silence for the next few hours.

After the last of Jeonghan’s customers left the door, the bartender sighed and turned to the older man sitting smugly near the counter. “Seriously, can you please not do things like this? It’s actually really troublesome in my end,” Jeonghan complained pertaining to the bouquet of roses that sat on the counter right next to the sender.

“But you’re the one who told me to coax you Jeonghan,” Seungcheol  _ innocently _ smiles at the bartender, but was immediately cut off by Jeonghan telling the former to not call him by his first name. “Perhaps do you not like the flowers?” Seungcheol then asked, making Jeonghan soften at a single glance of his favorite kind of roses, “There’s nothing wrong with the flowers…” the lavender haired man trailed off before immediately snapping his attention back to the older man and glaring, “That’s not the point here,” Jeonghan complains as he ripped the wraps around the flowers.

Seungcheol placed a hand under his chin as he watched Jeonghan with an amused smile, humming as if he was thinking of a suggestion, “Then what is it that you want? Maybe a cruise trip?” Before Seungcheol babbles on further, Jeonghan took a single rose, his hips meeting the edge of the counter, leaning on his side as he faced the older man in disbelief. “Are you crazy? Why would you even think I’d do that with you. Plus, there’s no way I would leave the shop closed,” Jeonghan scoffs, walking closed to where Seungcheol was seated and holds the rose in front of the older man’s face. Jeonghan’s stress doubled as he saw Seungcheol’s thinking face as he tried to puzzle out the likes and dislikes of the bartender.

“Anyway, I need to close up soon, so you be best on your way now unless you want me to force you out of here,” Jeonghan threatened, but it didn’t seem to faze Seungcheol one bit as he just stood up and smiled at the lavender haired man before bidding a goodbye and good night before heading out the door.

Jeonghan thought wrong when he thought that Seungcheol would stop pestering him about gifts and suggestions. In fact, every single day that followed was just Seungcheol trying to coax him with stuff (some even he has no idea what) and him just refusing every single time. That is until one day, just when he was cleaning up and preparing to close the shop, Seungcheol walks in the front door and places two wine bottles on the counter. Jeonghan eyed the bottles and then Seungheol’s smiling face before raising a brow.

“This is a win from a domestic winery that recently won some awards overseas,” Seungcheol introduces as he places a hand on the wine bottle to Jeonghan’s left and pushed it a little forward before doing the same to the other bottle continuing the introduction, “and this one here is from the Rhone region in which the winery grows their own grapes as well. Would you like to try them?” 

Jeonghan visibly broke his urge to hold himself back from good wine after hearing Seungcheol’s invitation. He simply turned to get two wine glasses as Seungcheol took that as a sign to make himself comfy on one of the counter seats.

After a good sip or two, Jeonghan’s mood lightened up, basking in the flavor of the reddish drink. “I’ve had Rhone wine once before and I remember it having a strong acidic taste, but this one is quite easy to drink,” Jeonghan comments in awe, taking another sip of the wine. Seungheol’s face softened when he saw Jeonghan enjoying the drink. “That’s probably because this one is from the northern part of the region. There’s actually a significant taste difference between the ones from the north and south,” Seungcheol informs the younger after placing down the glass he was holding.

The aura around Jeonghan seemed to change as the bartender commented on the wine and its history with passion. Seungcheol only smiles to himself, playing with the near empty glass on the counter. “I would rather say this one is more to my taste. This fruitiness would be popular amongst women,” Jeonghan finishes, taking in the last few gulps of the wine before placing the glass down the counter. 

Seungcheol’s lips curled into a smirk as he replied, “What a coincidence. This is actually one of my favorite wines as of now.” The older of the two finished his glass and continued his statement, “I’ve heard from someone that it seems this winery is looking for an owner. What do you think?” Seungcheol asks and meets Jeonghan’s confused eyes. “What do you mean?” Jeonghan asks, making Seuncheol let out a low chuckle. “I mean, do you want to become a winery owner?” Seungcheol replies with a question of his own.

There was a brief moment of silence that fell in between the two men before Jeonghan bursted into a giggling fit, “Me!? I mean I guess if that’s even a possibility,” Jeonghan replies in between giggles making Seungcheol smile with his eyes closed. Jeonghan stopped giggling a few moments later after seeing that Seungcheol was only smiling at him in silence.

Jeonghan kept thinking before of how weird Seungcheol was, but in a good way. He kept thinking how even until now, Jeonghan still has no clue about what’s going on inside Seuncheol’s head that it bothers him, as someone who was pretty good at reading his other customers’ and regulars’ intentions. Seungcheol was a weird man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't realize the one I posted before, I forgot Jeonghan's hair color //cries
> 
> sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's shorter than the other and I didn't proofread again since this was basically the only time I was kind of motivated to do something. v_v

It has already been a week since Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s last conversation and the latter was nowhere to be found. Other regulars and even Jeonghan himself assumed it was probably work related and now that he thinks of it, they never really talked about Seungcheol’s work during their time at Serenity, not that it matters to Jeonghan, but the thought was always there in his head. 

Today was one of those days where the regulars would talk to each other and look for Seungcheol as if looking for a long time friend. Jeonghan enjoys listening to his regulars chat about their lives and even talking behind the other regulars’ back at times, and for him to be indulging himself into gossip about Seungcheol, this wasn’t uncommon.

The door to the small bar opened accompanied by the sound of small chimes and the people inside whips their head to the direction. “Speak of the devil. The man himself appeared!” One of his regulars cheers, a little tipsy already from all the drinks. Seungcheol made his way to his usual seat with a smile as the others greeted him a good evening _ ,  _ knowing well it was somewhere around 10-11 pm already. “What? Are you guys gossiping about me? How scary-” Seungcheol’s sarcastic comment was cut off when the rest of the customers were slowly leaving with teasing smiles.

“Well, we don’t wanna bother you guys, so we’re gonna take off,” one regular says as the others paid for their drinks. Some even bid Seungcheol good luck on their way out, leaving Seungcheol confused with Jeonghan waving the others goodbye. When the door finally closed on them, Seungcheol turned his head towards the bartender’s direction as Jeonghan’s angelic smile turned into a face of visible annoyance glaring daggers on the older. “Hey, don’t you think you are starting to become a business obstruction?” Jeonghan spat, but Seungcheol doesn’t seem to mind as the older raven haired male took out a small envelope and placed it on the counter.

“Here’s the contract for the winery ownership we talked about last time. Can you sign it Jeonghan?” asks Seungcheol. Jeonghan was about to scold the other man about calling him by his first name until he internalized what he heard. The bartender only looked at Seungcheol with visible confusion as the latter just smiled.

“Oh? Are those the forms for the winery inventory?” Jeonghan asks for clarification to which Seungcheol shakes his head, “No, it’s for the winery,” the smile on Seungcheol’s face seemed to grow wider and Jeonghan just stood there from shock. It took a minute or two for the lavender haired bartender to react, and when he did, his panicked voice asking a loud  _ WHAT!?  _ echoed in the small place. 

“There are multiple owners so the agreement might not be the best, but my name’s in there too,” Seungcheol shyly rubbed the nape of his neck as he tries to explain. Jeonghan slammed both of his hands on the counter and faced Seungcheol eye-to-eye panicking, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? WHAT!?” were the questions directed from the lavender haired man to the raven haired male on the other side of the counter. Seungcheol leaned back on the bar stool, nervous sweat were dancing on the sides of his cheeks, as he tried to utter a reply, “I mean, you said you would want it if it was possible, right?” Seungcheol brought up their last conversation which made Jeonghan all the more panicked.

“OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU…!? DON’T YOU THINK THE OTHER PERSON’S GOING TO GET SCARED OFF BY DOING SUCH EXTREME THINGS!?” Jeonghan asks with his face flushing from embarrassment and basically all other emotions that got mixed up in this ordeal.

Seungcheol’s brows curved into worry looking like a kicked puppy which made Seungcheol shut up and collect himself. More than anything, Seungcheol looks lost and confused about the conversation. “Why would that be? I’ve made multiple people happy by doing things like this before. Rather, your reaction is quite irregular and i’m troubled right now.” Seungcheol replies.

It finally clicked in Jeonghan’s brain what Seungcheol was going for and his reply earlier. Jeonghan slumped his upper body on the counter, head buried into his crossed arms, out of exhaustion and muffled a meek reply, “Geez… Don’t lump me with those kinds of people…” The blush on Jeonghan’s face only seemed to worsen as he realized how he treats Seungcheol the entire time having no clue what the other man was trying to achieve.

Jeonghan peeked at the other man who still had his brows curved and those doe eyes almost sparkling. The lavender haired man breathed out before mustering the courage to speak again. “Don’t you think I always treat you terribly? How can you keep doing these things to me?” he asks while Seungcheol rests his chin on his left palm, leaning on the counter to face the flustered bartender.

“Well, right now you are showing me a side that you usually don’t reveal to other customers. It may not seem like a big deal to you, but this actually makes me very happy,” Seungcheol doesn’t hesitate to reply and smile at the younger. Their eyes met for a moment too long and Jeonghan was dying to change the mood so he asked the older man for a drink he would like.

Seungcheol thought for a second before smirking to himself, “Then, would you mind if I get a Between the Sheets?” the older eyed the younger man who seemed to be indifferent, “It’s quite a sexy name for a cocktail, also meaning  _ wave of sheets _ . Basically, it’s message is to invite someone to dive into bed with you. I would like you to make this cocktail for me, please,” Seungcheol added and Jeonghan made his way to grab two glasses. “Alright then…” Jeonghan trails off and starts making the cocktail as Seungcheol watches his every move.

After a short while, two different drinks were present at the counter in between Seungcheol and Jeonghan. The lavender haired bartender slides the glass filled with a dark orange tinted kind of drink towards the older man with his right hand and takes the remaining glass by his left, uttering a simple, “here you go.” 

Seungcheol took notice of the drink’s color and glanced at the other that was in Jeonghan’s other hand, “Isn’t between the sheets’ the one you are holding? I believed it had white rum…” Seungcheol points at the drink further from him and looks up at the man on the other side of the counter who simply put on a tight lipped smile.

“That’s for me. I made a different one for you…  _ Stinger,”  _ Jeonghan pursed his lips as he eyes the glass which he kept to himself. Seungcheol tilts his head to the side and asks, “Doesn’t that mean  _ poisonous needle, sharp tongue...  _ and it’s also that big thing you carry on your shoulder and shoot…” Seungcheol trails off the last sentence in confusion and Jeonghan smiles at him with a big  _ innocent  _ grin. “You are absolutely correct! It’s basically a surface launch missile. I will pleasantly gift this to you as my way of interrupting your invitation,” Jeonghan happily congratulated the man despite the obvious venom laced on the words of rejection thrown at the older man.

Seungcheol stared blankly back at Jeonghan for a solid second before a laugh escaped his lips. Jeonghan only turned his back at the laughing man and drank his brew. “An interrupter missile, huh. You really are a funny guy!” Seungcheol says in between laughs, “The more I find out about you the more I find you interesting. These are the kinds of things that make me fall for you Hannie,” he adds the moment his laughter died down, a soft blush on his cheeks as the other partially turned his body to face him and speak, “... good grief. So you can say things like that too,” Jeonghan huffed, also a faint tint of pink dusting his cheeks.

“Hm? Now that you mentioned it, I’ve never confessed my love to anyone before,” Seungcheol commented, which was quickly rebutted by Jeonghan, “No thanks. I think I’ll vomit because of that, but that’s not what I mean.” Jeonghan sighed once again before continuing, “I just wanted to say that simple statements become more meaningful as we become adults.” “I see. That’s deep. So you mean that what I said earlier meant a lot to you?” “Well in your case, it had no impact on me.”

Seungcheol faked being hurt and sulked at Jeonghan’s words, but immediately snapped back to his happy self. “In that case, I will ask you a simple question,” Seungcheol started and the quick pause made Jeonghan’s breath hitch. “Will you give me your private number?”

Jeonghan only blinked at the other, not knowing what to reply and Seungcheol took the cue to continue what he wanted to say. “I remember back in highschool, I used to try so hard to get the phone number of the person I liked… and even when I got it, I could never build up the courage to call them and just end up staring at my phone,” Seugcheol lowly chuckled at the memory while Jeonghan blankly stared back, “...you had a cute time like that too, huh.” The lack of enthusiasm of the lavender haired man makes Seungcheol smile replying, “Of course I did! Men are simple creatures.”

Another second of silence was in the air as Seungcheol took a sip of his drink before continuing, “but now, I will never do something so wasteful. I’d invite you to sinner again if I could get another reservation,” Jeonghan flinched and sighed, “geez… are you trying to use food and wine as bait to lure me out again?” Seungcheol relaxed on his seat, his smile plastered once again on his face, “It’s bait that I hand-picked carefully. It’s only natural to be lured by it.”

Jeonghan doesn’t know how many times he sighed tonight, but here he was, adding another count as he makes his way to the side of the bar and pulls something out from the drawers. “Is it really okay to let the offer pass?” Seungcheol teased as the lavender haired man was now walking back to the counter in front of him after a soft  _ rip _ sound was heard.

Jeonghan carefully slid a piece of paper towards Seungcheol’s direction with a meek smile, “Unfortunately, I don’t really hate talking with you…” and with that, another date was settled between the two any maybe this time around it wouldn’t just end just like the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a failed attempt lol sorry 😅😅


End file.
